Botanical classification: Verbena hybrid.
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Sumverb 06xe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Sumverb 06xe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in August 2001 in a selected breeding program in Lxc3xcdinghausen, Germany designed to produce a new variety of Verbena with a hanging habit and great flowering. The new variety was selected from a cross of proprietary unpatented breeding plants Seedling 24 (female parent) and Seedling 48 (male parent). The new variety is a hanging plant as is similar to its parents but has larger flowers than both parents. The new variety has a hanging character similar to xe2x80x98Temari Violetxe2x80x99 (unpatented), but has N78A colored flowers while xe2x80x98Temari Violetxe2x80x99, has N81A colored flowers. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in October 2001 by cuttings in Lxc3xcdinghausen, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested at Lxc3xcdinghausen and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following traits distinguish xe2x80x98Sumverb 06xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Flower color.
2. Flower size.